


The Proposal Gone Wrong

by lizzybuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based of a friends episode, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jughead Jones is an idiot and should never listen to Archie, Marriage Proposal, proposal gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: Jughead had bought a ring weeks ago. Those 4 little words had been playing on his mind ever since.After weeks of endless sleep, Jughead picked a day and a location. But after being interrupted, Jughead has to change his plan. In true Jones luck, everything turns upside down.





	The Proposal Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this little one-shot. It follows everything that is canon up to the end of season 2, the rest is all fiction. This story is based on an episode of Friends; The One With the Proposal.

Jughead lay in bed beside Betty. His eyes couldn’t move from her sleeping face. Every time he looked at her, he couldn’t understand how he had her. How did she love him when he didn’t even love himself? They lay next to each other. One arm was wrapped around her, pulling her closer towards him, with his other hand rested on her bare leg that was hitched over his hip, her head on his chest. 

It was nearly 3 am and Jughead couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t been able to in over 4 weeks. Ever since he brought the ring that was hidden in his underwear drawer, he hadn’t stopped thinking about it. Would she say yes? What if she said no, maybe it was too soon? No. That wasn’t it. They had been together for over 7 years and lived together for more than 2. 

The past 7 years had been the happiest and scariest of his life. They had been through a lot. Jason Blossom's murder that brought them together was nothing compared to her father being a serial killer, and Penny Peabody nearly killing Jughead herself. They had their ups and downs like every couple did, a couple breaks ups that just made them both realize that they were made for each other. The worst days of Betty’s life was when Jughead pushed her out of the way of a drunk driver on a motorbike. The broken wrist when she fell to the ground was nothing compared to seeing Jughead getting hit by the bike. She still remembers being told by the doctors that they were trying their best but he might not wake up. It was the worst 2 days of her life as she sat by his bedside, refusing to let go of his hand. Scared that he would open his eyes without her beside him, or worse he would drift off, never to see his perfect blue eyes again. Since that day she hadn’t gone more than a day without seeing him. They had come close to death too many times, she was not about to do that again. Jughead may not realize how much she loves him, but she does. She loves him with all her heart. Whenever he isn’t with her it feels like a piece of her heart is missing. 

Jughead watched her breathing as she slept. Their naked bodies still pressed together, the sweat still on their bodies from their night of lovemaking that only ended a few hours earlier. Jughead moved his hand to Betty’s face. Brushing his thumb over her cheek, he placed a kiss on her temple before he moved away from her to walk across the room to the drawers. Sliding on a pair of boxers that lay on the floor. 

He opened the top drawer slowly, careful not to wake Betty. He dug around and smiled when he located the small black ring box. It had been hiding in there for the past 4 weeks, he looked at it every few days or so, too nervous to actually say those 4 little words he so desperately wanted to say. His hands were shaking as he opened the box to look at the small diamond ring. It was nothing compared to the giant 10-carat gold ring that sat on Veronica’s left hand, but he didn’t care. Betty would never want something so big. She would be angry if he did spend that much. He hoped she would love this 1.5 carat rose gold engagement ring. 

“Juggie.” He closed the ring box shut when he heard Betty’s voice behind him.

He turned to see her looking at him, her eyes fluttering open. 

“What are you doing?” She asked looking at him. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just couldn’t sleep.” He replied, closing the drawer before he walked back to the bed. 

“Come back to bed,” she said holding out her arms for him. 

Jughead pulled back the covers, sliding in next to her. His arms wrapped around her. He planted his head into her neck and Betty ran her hand over his curls. “You know I can’t sleep without you next to me.” She said in a whisper as she pulled him closer.

“I know. I’m sorry.” He replied as they closed their eyes together.

“What are you thinking about?”

Jughead couldn’t tell her what was on his mind. The thing that had been on his mind for weeks. So, he lied. “I just had a dream, a bad dream.”

“What was it about?” Betty opened her eyes to look at him.

“I dreamt that you left.”

Jughead felt bad about telling her. He may have lied about a dream waking him up tonight, but it wasn’t all false. He did have this dream before. He would dream about coming home to their empty apartment, all her stuff gone, only a note telling him that she couldn’t do it anymore. 

“Juggie,” Betty whispered pulling his head off her. “I’m never leaving you. I can’t live without you. Don’t you know that?” Her words were bringing her to tears. 

“I know, it’s just-”

Betty shook her head. “Just nothing, Jug. You are it for me. I’m never letting you go.” She interrupted him softly as her eyes pierced his. “Do you believe me?”

Jughead didn’t answer, he just moved his eyes away but Betty placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. “Do you believe me?” She repeated a look of fear in her eyes.

“I believe you,” he replied as he closed his eyes and placed his head onto the top of her chest. 

“I love you, Juggie,” Betty said as she snuggled closer to him.

“I love you too, Betty,” he whispered back. “Forever.”

They both took a deep breath as they drifted off to sleep. But the fear was still in the back of Jughead’s mind. 

 

 

A few days later Jughead politely knocked on the door of his best friends’ extravagant apartment. Veronica opened the door, his eyes falling down to the very pregnant Veronica who was staring back at him. “I’ve told you, you don’t need to knock.” She said, stepping back for him to walk in. 

Veronica closed the door behind him, both of them walking further into the apartment. “Is Arch here?” He asked.

“He’s having lunch with his Dad. He should be home soon.”

“Oh, okay,” Jughead said as he sat onto the couch, twiddling his thumbs. “How long do you think he’ll be?”

“Not long, maybe ten minutes.”

“Okay.”

Jughead sat there silently watching as Veronica struggled to sit on the large armchair. Her very pregnant belly making her look very different. “How are you, Veronica?” He asked.

“I’m alright. A bit uncomfortable.” She replied. “I just wish she would come now.”

“Betty sends her love,” Jughead replied with a smile.

The silence and awkwardness were almost defining. The only sound was the noise coming from Jughead as his leg bounced up and down, an action that was not unnoticed by Veronica. “What’s wrong with you?” 

“What? Nothing is wrong with me.”

“You look nervous.” She replied. “Why are you nervous?”

“I’m not nervous.” He stopped his leg.

“You are, why? What’s happening?”

“I need to speak to Archie.”

“You can talk to me,” Veronica smiled.

Jughead shook his head. “No, I can’t.”

She stood up to sit on the sofa beside him. “Jug, what’s going on? I’m getting a little worried. Betty’s been saying you’ve been acting a little weird the last few weeks.”

“She said that?” He asked, his face falling.

“Yeah, she said you’ve been a bit distant. And quiet.”

“Shit.”

“Jug, what is wrong? I’m not letting you go until you tell me.” Her eyes pierced his.

Jughead knew she wasn’t joking, he would never admit it, but he was a little scared of Veronica. 

“I bought a ring.” He admitted and Veronica’s face turned instantly into a smile. 

“What?!” She screamed. “Oh my god!”

She lunged herself forward carefully, wrapping her arms around Jughead pulling him into a deep and long hug. “I can’t believe it. About bloody time.” She refused to let him go and he felt squished by Veronica.

“What the hell is this?” A confused Archie said as he walked through the door and saw Jughead being squeezed in a very uncomfortable hug by Veronica. “Jughead is proposing to Betty.”

“Really?” Archie asked, a big smile on his face as he sat on the other side of Jughead and wrapped his arms around him, too. Jughead felt like he was being suffocated by his two friends hugging him tightly. “Guys, guys. I can’t breathe.”

Veronica and Archie pulled back. “I can’t believe it’s happening. When? Where? How?”

“I’m not sure,” Jughead replied softly.

“What do you mean, you're not sure?”

“I bought the ring a while ago. I just don’t know how to do it. It has to be special. So much has happened.”

“Can I see it?” Veronica asked. “The ring?”

“It’s in my underwear drawer at home.”

“Why?”

“That’s the only place Betty won’t find it.”

“Do you have a photo at least?” Veronica asked eager to see a photo.

Jughead pulled out his phone, scrolling past through his photos until he brought up a picture of the ring. “This is it.” He handed his phone to Veronica.

Tears began to fall from Veronica’s eyes. “She’s going to love it,” she said with her hand on her chest.

“It looks amazing bro,” Archie added. 

“She is going to be so happy,” Veronica handed the phone back to him.

“You think? I’m terrified she might say no.” Jughead replied with a scared look on his face. 

“Are you crazy? There is no way she’d say no,” Archie replied.

“You didn’t see her when you were in the hospital. She was a mess thinking she’d lost you. She loves you so much.” Veronica replied. Her heart stung a little at the memory of her best friend in tears. 

“I love her, too. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” He felt a lump in his throat. 

“So how are you going to do it?” Archie asked.

“I was thinking maybe just a nice dinner at that amazing Italian place in Greendale,” Jughead explained. “Maybe we could have a toast of Champagne, and then I just propose.” 

“That sounds amazing. Nice and simple, the way Betty would love it the most. Your speeches always make me want to cry.” Veronica replied.

“Do you think that’s alright? Not too simple?”

“No, it’s perfect,” Archie patted him on the back. 

“I’m really scared, Archie. What if she says no?”

“She won’t say no. Like Veronica said, she loves you so much. I’m surprised she hasn’t proposed to you already.” Archie replied.

“Aghhh! I’m so excited!” Veronica yelled and hugged Jughead again. Archie joined in hugging them both tightly.

 

 

It was Saturday night and Jughead sat on the sofa, waiting for Betty. His legs moving up and down as his hand firmly pressed on the bulge in his pocket. Tonight was the night. Ever since he saw Veronica and Archie a few days earlier, he decided he needed to do this as soon as possible. No more mulling it over. He needed to know, yes or no. Did Betty want to be his wife or not. He had run every scenario in his mind and the uncertainty was driving him crazy. 

A light knock that was coming from the other side surprised him. He and Betty were about to go out. 

“Hello?” Jughead asked through the door.

“Jug, it’s us,” Veronica yelled back.

he pulled open the door and Archie and Veronica walked in, big smiles on their faces. “What are you doing here?”

“We wanted to wish you luck,” Archie said giving Jughead a firm handshake. 

“Yeah, good luck, Jug,” Veronica said.

“Seriously guys?” Jughead asked as he could see tears building in Veronica’s eyes. “Go, before Betty sees you.”

“We’re going, we’re going. We just wanted to say good luck.”

“Hey, guys. What are you doing here?” Betty said a smile sprung to her face as she saw her friends. 

Jughead turned around, his mouth almost falling open as he saw her wearing a beautiful knee length black dress. “Wow,” Jughead said as he stepped towards her. “You look so beautiful.” He said placing a kiss to her cheek, his hands on her hips.

“You look good too, Juggie,” Betty said as she looked down at his dress pants and shirt with suspenders. 

“Veronica, stop,” Archie whispered.

Jughead and Betty looked towards Veronica who was waving her hands in front of her face to stop herself from crying. “V, what’s wrong?” Betty asked looking concerned.

“Nothing… nothing.” Veronica lied as she brushed away her tears.

Jughead took a step towards Veronica and Archie, giving them a long and serious glare. “It’s the pregnancy hormones. She’s okay really. She cried over a towel this morning.” Archie explained.

“We should go. Enjoy your dinner.” Veronica said as both her and Archie walked quickly out the door. Jughead turned back to Betty.

“That was weird.”

“Veronica and Archie are weird,” Jughead said, holding out his hand for her. “Shall we?”

Betty grinned, picking up her bag she held onto Jughead’s hand and walked out the door. 

 

 

“This place looks amazing. I had no idea this was here.” Betty said once they sat down at the Italian restaurant in Greendale. 

Jughead’s hands hadn’t stopped sweating or shaking since they got in the car. “Only the best for you my love,”

“Aww, you’re so cheesy. I love it.” Leaning forward she lightly placed a kiss to his lips. 

“I love you,” Jughead said locking eyes with hers.

“I love you, too.”

The waiter came over and handed them both a glass of champagne. Betty looking a little puzzled at the special drink. “What’s the occasion?”

“No reason. I just want to spoil my girl that’s all.” He tried to stop his hands from shaking as he raised his glass. 

“Let’s do a toast. Thank you, Betty, for being the best girlfriend a guy could have. There’s been a few ups and downs but there is no-one else I’d rather have by my side.”

“Jug,” she placed one hand on her heart. “I wouldn’t want anyone else next to me either.”

They clinked glasses, Jughead taking a big gulp before he placed the glass down and ran his hand over the ring box in his pocket. 

Once Betty had taken a sip, he leaned over the table, reaching for Betty’s hands. “I have something else to say, Betts.”

“Okay,” Betty replied as she looked at him. 

“I am so lucky to have you.” Jughead started. “You are everything to me, and I love you so much.”

“Oh my god.”

“Just wait. I have more to say.” Jughead replied.

Betty pulled her hands back, leaving him a little startled. “Betts?”

“Jug,” Betty said shaking her head. “It’s your Dad.”

“My Dad?”

“And he’s with my Mom.”

Jughead looked behind him seeing his father walking next to Alice Cooper. Their arms linked together, walking towards them. 

“Dad!” Jughead yelled. FP’s eyes widening when he saw them. 

Alice pulled her arm away from him, looking like they've been caught red-handed. “What the hell is this?” Jughead asked once FP and Alice reached their table.

“We, ah... We...” FP stumbled trying to think of a lie but it was too obvious. 

“Are you two…?” Betty asked a disgusted look on her face.

“Yes, yes we are,” Alice replied.

“No, no. You can’t date my boyfriend’s Dad. That’s weird.” Betty said raising her voice. 

“We dated before you two were even born so you have no say in the matter,” FP replied.

“What the hell? Why are you here? This place is too fancy for you, Jughead.” Alice looked towards him.

“It’s a special occasion,” Jughead replied.

“What’s the occasion?”

“We... ah…” Jughead froze. 

“We’re on a date, Mom,” Betty replied.

No-one said anything more, the two couples just looked at each other in silence until a waiter walked towards them all. “Excuse me, Mr. Jones. We can push a table together if you’d like?” he asked FP.

FP gave Jughead a stare and smirked.

 

 

By the time Betty and Jughead made it back to their apartment Jughead was in a bad mood. His night was ruined. All because of his father and Alice Cooper. “I still can’t believe it.” He said closing the door behind them. 

“It’s weird but there’s nothing we can do about it,” Betty replied.

“What if they get married? We’d be siblings.” He said, a disgusted look on his face.

“Jug, Jug. Relax.” She stepped towards him to place her hand on his chest. “It’s not blood. We’ll be okay.” 

Jughead couldn’t stop thinking about it. His Dad and Betty’s Mom together, he hated it. Not only because it was weird but because they had ruined his big plans. He remembered the ring box in his pocket. “I... I have to go,” he said, stepping away from her. 

He quickly walked away towards their bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, Jughead pulled the ring box out of his pants and threw it angrily back into his underwear drawer, slamming it shut and running his hands through his hair.

Back in the living room Betty was about to get herself a drink when there was a knock at the door. Betty didn’t even walk towards the door when Veronica and Archie came storming in, big smiles on their faces. “Oh my god! Let me see, let me see!” Veronica exclaimed.

Betty looking back at her confused. “What?” She asked just as Jughead walked back into the lounge seeing Veronica about to reach for Betty’s naked hand. 

Jughead coughed loudly, Veronica and Archie looking towards him as he mouthed ‘no’ as big as he could without Betty seeing him. 

“Oh.” Veronica’s smile faded as did Archie’s.

“What are you talking about?” Betty asked.

“Nothing, nothing,” Veronica said thinking. “Let me see the dress. I want a closer look.”

It was the first lie that came up in Veronica’s mind. Betty looking back at her puzzled. “You saw the dress a few hours ago, V.”

“I know, but you’ve had a full meal. I want to know if it hides the food babies.” Veronica said, Archie nearly laughing at Veronica’s quick thinking.

“Ummm, it’s okay, I think. It’s not too tight.” Betty ran her hands over her flat stomach. Jughead just shook his head. 

“Oh, I forgot. Mrs. Stutter asked me to feed her cat tonight. I completely forgot.” Betty said as she rushed towards the door. “You’ll still be here in five minutes?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Archie nodded as she stepped out of the door.

“What happened?” Veronica asked walking towards Jughead. 

“What the hell was that? She’s going to know something is up!”

“What happened? Why didn’t you propose?” Archie asked.

“My Dad and Betty’s Mom were at the restaurant,” Jughead replied.

“So what? You could have done it in front of them.” Veronica replied.

“Not when they were there together, on a date.”

“Oh,” Archie replied. “That’s weird.”

“I know right?” He slumped himself onto the sofa. 

“You’ll just have to do it again,” Veronica stated matter-of-factly.

“Now she’ll know something is up. If I say let's do a nice dinner again, she’ll catch on. No thanks to you.” Jughead ran his hands through his hair. 

“It’s not our fault.” Veronica raised her voice back. 

“Who walks into a room and screams ‘let me see let me see’?”

“You’ll just have to put her off the scent,” Archie suggested.

“What do you mean?” Jughead asked.

“Make her believe you never want to get married, then when you propose, she won’t be expecting it.”

“I don’t know if that will work. We’ve talked about marriage before. She knows I want to get married eventually.”

“Say you changed your mind. Make her believe marriage is the furthest thing from your mind.” Veronica added.

“That could work. Maybe.” Jughead answered.

“You’re smart, Jug. You’ll think of something.” Veronica said.

 

 

Jughead lay in bed the following morning. Another sleepless night. He couldn’t stop his mind from racing. Not even the sound of Betty’s heartbeat could soothe him. 

“Jug?” Betty whispered as she opened her eyes. “Are you awake?”

He turned his head to look at her. “I’m awake.” He answered.

She turned around to face him, seeing his eyes dark. “Did you sleep? You look terrible.”

“Thanks, Betts,” Jughead replied in a moody tone as he shuffled away from her, sitting up in the bed.

“I didn’t mean it as bad,” she replied softly as she pulled him back to her. “Maybe you should go to see someone. You’ve not been sleeping much recently. Maybe there’s a reason why.”

“I know why,” Jughead replied quietly.

“Why?”

Jughead shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Jug,” Betty said.

“I still can’t get over our parents last night,” Jughead said eager to change the subject.

“Stop worrying about it. It doesn’t change anything.” She moved her hand to his face, pushing the curl away from his eyes. 

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” He said again.

“Jug, there’s nothing we can do. They look like they’re in love.” Betty said, but that was the worst thing he wanted to hear. 

“I can’t deal with it,” he pulled back the covers from his bed and jumped out. 

“Jug?” Betty asked, a worried look on her face again.

Jughead didn’t look at her. He was still angry. Angry that his night was ruined. The words Archie had said the night before in his brain. If he really didn’t want Betty to suspect about the proposal, he needed to make her believe that he never wanted to get married. 

“I guess if they get married it means we never can,” he said as he rummaged in the drawers for some clothes.

“What? Why not?”

“It’d be weird,” Jughead replied. “I don’t think I want to get married anyway.”

“What?” Betty asked, shocked.

“Think about it, Betts. There’s no point. It’s just a piece of paper, really.”

“Just a piece of paper?” Betty repeated, sitting up in the bed with a sour look on her face. 

“Yeah. Why pay thousands of dollars for proof of your love, right?” He said before he walked out of the room leaving Betty very confused.

 

 

It was a couple days later, Betty and Jughead were sat at their kitchen table eating breakfast. Betty couldn’t stop thinking about what Jughead had said a few days earlier with his views on marriage. 

“Hey, Jug?”

Jughead put down his book to look at her. “Yeah?”

“That stuff you were saying the other day about not wanting to get married. You weren’t being serious right?” She hoped he would give her the answer she wanted.

“Well, yeah,” Jughead replied. “What’s the point of getting married anyway?”

Betty could feel herself getting angry again. “Umm, because people love each other. Because you want to spend the rest of your life together. That’s why you get married.”

“Meh?” Jughead replied shrugging his shoulders. “Just look around us, Betty. Your parents, divorced. My parents, divorced. Archie and Veronica’s parents. Divorced.”

She stood up angrily. “So, you’re telling me you never want to get married?” She crossed her arms.

“I would never say never. But …. yeah.” He answered, seeing the shock and anger on her face. 

“Wow,” she took a step away from him, turning around.

“Sorry, Betty.”

“Then what the hell are we doing, Jug?” She said, turning back to glare at him, tears beginning in her eyes.

“Wow. Calm down.” Jughead joked.

“I can’t. I just can’t.” Betty stormed out of their apartment. 

Jughead knew she was angry with him, but he knew what he was doing. It was all going to plan. 

 

 

“Jug, what the hell are you doing?” An angry Veronica yelled down the phone to Jughead a few hours later.

“What are you talking about?”

“Why is Betty on my sofa, crying about how much of an idiot you are?”

“I’m doing what you and Archie said. Making her think I don’t want to ever get married.” Jughead answered.

“I think it’s enough. She’s a mess.”

“it’ll all work out in the end. Believe me.” Jughead pressed.

“It better because she’s a mess. She’s saying things that don’t sound good, Jug.” Veronica said and Jughead felt guilty.

“Like what?” He asked.

“That she doesn’t know you anymore. That there’s no point staying with you.” Veronica replied.

“It’ll work out. I know it will.” Jughead replied.

 

 

Jughead was pacing around his apartment all night, waiting for Betty to come home, but she never did. Not wanting to disturb a sleeping and pregnant Veronica he decided not to call. Instead, he walked to their bedroom. He never thought that he would actually fall asleep, so when he woke up at 8 am, he was panicked when Betty still wasn’t home. 

Jughead was beginning to freak out a little. Betty wasn’t answering his calls. And all his calls to Veronica were going unanswered. After a few hours, he jumped when he heard his phone ringing.

“Hello,” he answered.

“Jug, you need to come over here. Now.” A worried Archie said.

“Why? What’s happening?”

“It’s Betty. She’s saying some things, I’m scared she’s going to do something stupid.”

“I’ll be right over.” Jughead hung up his phone and ran to his car.

 

 

Jughead arrived at Veronica and Archie’s apartment in record time. Not knocking he barged through the door. “Betty?” He yelled looking around.

“Betty?” He yelled again and was greeted with Archie.

“She’s gone,” Archie replied.

“What do you mean, she’s gone?” Jughead panicked.

“She was saying things about you not wanting to be with her. That it was a waste of time. She was really worried, Jug. I think you may have taken it too far. She really thinks you don’t want her anymore.” Archie explained

“No, no! I wouldn’t ever. Of course, I want her. I love her! Did you tell her I loved her?”

“Of course, I did. But I think it’s too late.” Archie answered.

“What do you mean too late?”

“Her and Veronica have gone to your apartment to grab her things. She’s leaving. Going to her Mom’s.” 

“No, no. Why didn’t you just tell her I was joking.” he asked frantically. 

“I didn’t want to ruin your proposal,” Archie replied. 

“This was all your stupid idea. You should have kept her here. What if she’s gone?” His heart was beating as fast as it never has before.

“I’m sorry, Jug,” Archie said offering his friend a hug. 

“What have I done Arch?” Jughead said once he pulled back from his friend’s hug. “I’ve ruined it. I’ve ruined the best thing I had in my life.”

“She loves you, man,” Archie watched as his friend was falling apart in front of him.

“Maybe it’s better this way.”

“No, Jug. You need to fight. You need to let her know the truth.” Archie said. 

“I’ve ruined it. I’ve lost her.” A tear fell down Jughead’s cheeks.

 

 

By the time Jughead stumbled back to his apartment, it was dark outside. He didn’t want to go home. He couldn’t go back to his apartment, not without Betty there. But he had to. He couldn’t avoid it forever.

He slowly walked up the stairwell, dragging his feet when he heard his name. “Jughead.”

Jughead looked up seeing Veronica walking towards him. “Where is she?” He asked her.

“She’s gone,” Veronica replied.

“Gone gone?”

“I’m afraid so. I told you not to be so harsh.” Veronica said raising her voice.

“You should have told her what I was doing. You could have made her stay.”

“I did. I told her everything. She wouldn’t believe me.” Veronica said. “She said Jughead would never be so stupid.”

“I’ve ruined it. I’ve ruined the only good thing I have in my life. I’ve lost her.” Jughead said his voice breaking. 

“I’m sorry, Jug,” Veronica said.

Veronica wrapped her arms around Jughead, giving him a long hug outside his apartment door. “I’m so sorry.”

“I am, too,” Jughead said while he pulled out of Veronica’s hug. “I can’t go in there. Not without her.”

“Maybe you’ll be surprised,” Veronica said and the small smile on her lips confused him as she walked away. 

Jughead took a deep breath before he opened his door, closing his eyes he stepped in. 

Jughead opened his eyes, shocked at seeing Betty standing in front of him. Their apartment littered with hundreds of candles and flowers with Betty standing between them, looking as beautiful as ever.

“Betts.” He said as he took a step towards her. 

“You’re an idiot Jughead Jones.” Betty said to him. Giving him a soft smile before she fell to one knee. 

“Betty.” Jughead rushed to her side. “Betts.”

She shook her head, reaching on his hands as she knelt in front of him. “Jughead Jones. I love you so much. I… I…I...” Tears began to fall down her face. “I…I can’t do this. I’m a blubbering mess.” She cried. 

Jughead pulled her up with her hands a smile on his lips. “Stay here.”

He quickly darted into their bedroom to pull out the ring box from his underwear drawer and running back, happy Betty was still standing there.

“Let’s try this again,” Jughead said, kneeling to one knee, holding onto her hand with one hand, and holding the ring box with the other.

“Betty,” Jughead said his voice shaking. “I love you. I love you so much I don’t know how I got to be so lucky. You are everything to me. I can’t think, or even breathe without you. I love you more than words can describe. Forget about everything I’ve said over the past few days. Of course, I want to get married. I love marriage, as long as it’s with you.”

Jughead opened the ring box holding it out in front of Betty. “I love you so much... Betty Cooper. Will you marry me?”

Tears were streaming down her face, her whole body shaking as she looked down at Jughead. A ring shining up at her. “Yes.”

“Yes, yes you’ll marry me?” Jughead asked.

“Yes, of course, I’ll marry you!” 

Jughead pulled the ring out, sliding it onto Betty’s hand. He jumped up, placing his hand on either side of Betty’s face as he planted a kiss onto her lips. Both smiling as they kissed, their lips pressed tightly together.

“I’m going to kill Archie and Veronica,” Jughead said his heart still beating like crazy at the thought that he had lost her. 

Betty giggled. “I can’t believe you.” She slapped his chest. “You had me so scared.”

“I’m sorry.” He smiled back to her. “I cannot believe you believed me. Of course, I want to marry you. I’ve had the ring for weeks. I was so scared that you might say no.”

“Of course I would say yes, Jug. No matter where or when you asked. I’m not losing you. I love you too much.” Betty replied. “You could propose in your PJ’s at breakfast and I’d say yes.”

“I love you, Betty,” he said again. Just because he could.

“I love you, future husband,” Betty said, wrapping her arms around him. She was refusing to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to check out my Tumblr; lizzybuggywrites


End file.
